Little Sisters Pain
by touchnotthecat
Summary: Jeanette Richards was always in her brothers shadow, but becoming equal in such a way was not what she wanted. The thought of being around Johnny all time didn't exactly help either. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Marvel's characters! Except the new ones I created.

A/N: Okay so the rating will probably change throughout the story, mostly because of language. And it may be offensive to some. So just watch yourself. Thanks, and enjoy. Oh by the way, anything in italics is the thought of the character whose point of view it is, did that make any sense? Hope so. Enjoy.

Chapter One

Jeanette Richards sighed as she pushed her chair back from the table. She glanced at her watch. Two in the morning, nothing extraordinary, she was usually in the library way later but she was trying to get back into normal sleeping patterns.

In two weeks she was leaving Copenhagen to go to New York for her brother, Reed's wedding festivities. At least that's what it said on the invitation. She had no idea what these 'festivities' included, but she was going to bet they were boring. She stretched.

She was really happy for Reed and Sue, the only thing that bothered her about going was Johnny. Why Sue had such an insufferable brother Janette could never guess. But damn he was fine! To bad he was such a jack ass.

She reached to grab her books off the table when a moist cloth came over her mouth. She tried to struggle but she was losing the power in her limbs. _They are drugging you_! but that was the last thing she thought before falling into darkness.

When she woke up she was what looked like a big white metal walk in closet, only with no clothes, hangers, or shelves. When she turned around she saw two doors that were air tight, _that can't be good_. She walked over to them a looked out the window in them into what looked like a lab, directly in front of her was an enormous generator. _This couldn't be good_.

All of a sudden a face appeared in front of the window. It scared Jeanette so much she screamed and through her self against the other side of the chamber. It was a guy, she knew that for certain. He had long black hair that covered his face and pale skin. He smiled a half smile. And then he practically vanished. Jeanette could hear muffled voices.

_What the hell was wrong with these people?_ She lay down and started to kick the door. It was never gonna work but it was worth a shot. All of a sudden everything started to hum. _Now that really can't be good_.

Jeanette stood up as a mist started to seep into the chamber. "Hey let me outta here!" she screamed. _Oh come on Jeanette, they took the time too kidnap you in a very public place, like they are just gonna let you go_. All of a sudden it was like she had just run full force into a wall.

She started to scream as she was attacked but intense head pain. She had never had a head ache in her life. This was so intense, like her head was going to explode. She was on her knees screaming, tears running down her face. It seemed to take an eternity, but when it finally stopped she was shaking. All of a sudden a new gas was coming into the chamber. _Oh what fresh hell is this?_ Then she passed out.

When she woke up she had never felt better in her whole life. It was like up until that point she had been unwell but didn't know it. Then she realized she was on a cold steel slab, held there by thick metal bands. One on her forehead, one around her waist and her wrists and ankles. It was impossible to get out of them. Then she realized someone was looking at her. It was the same guy who had looked in the chamber.

"Maybe she is like Reed?" His voice was unusually high.

"No, I doubt it." This voice was projected through a machine and it reminded her of someone but she couldn't place it. "Try anyway." _I don't like the sound of that_. The guy walked up grabbed her hand; his were cold and clammy, and pulled.

"OWW!" He let go and looked ay her. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing? Let me go, do you know who I am?" She was screaming.

"Oh I know exactly who you are, that was why we chose you." Then it hit her. The voice belonged to Victor von Doom. _No, that's impossible_.

"You're supposed to be dead, imprisoned!" She screamed.

"Yes, but you see, I have ways to get out of these things." A cold grip clutched her heart. "Now we still don't know if the machine works. Kill her."

"NO!" She screamed. _Like they are going to listen to you_. The guy with the hair had a malevolent grin on his face. He picked up a double barrel shot gun. "NO!" She screamed and something very strange happened. All the computers and machines started to explode. Then her bands let go of her, she fell to the ground, but not wanting this golden opportunity to escape to disappear she ran.

"Get her!" Doom screamed but his side kick was busy with the computers exploding. She ran to the door. _I should duck_. The thought was so random she stopped trying to open the door. She did and just as she moved an enormous hole was scorched in the door. She turned and saw Doom standing not feet from her; she threw her self out the door.

_An elevator, oh great, it will take forever for the doors to open_. Just as she thought that they did. She threw her self into the elevator and the shut right behind her feet. _Wow_.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to my first reviewers you make updating a bigger priority. Thank you _Tickin'Time bomb_, _darkflame1516_, and _MPH 8_.

Chapter Two

Jeanette ran from the elevator once it reached the lobby and practically threw herself out of the run down hotel. She took no notice of her surroundings and just wanted to escape. This was her brothers life, not hers.

She ran into the street and nearly got hit by a taxi. Instead of stepping out of the way she jumped in the back seat.

"To the airport please." She requested in awful Danish, very few people spoke English in this part of town. Once the cabby locked the doors, as was procedure in Copenhagen Jeanette relaxed a great deal. She looked out the window. They were in the rundown East end. The last place anyone would look for her if she disappeared.

She looked down at her self. She was wearing a blue turtleneck sweater with a tight black skirt that went flowey mid thigh and ended at the knee. Her black stiletto looked worse for the wear. She took off her left shoe and ripped the insole out. On the other side of it were a series of numbers.

If the one thing that Reed and her father had been able to teach her it was to be prepared for anything, a Richards trait. All her shoes were like this one. Since her purse was presumably still in the library she had no funds. These numbers were for her enormous trust account and pin number, not to mention all her credit cards and bankcard. She would have them all cancelled when she reached the airport. For the rest of the ride she sat back and closed her eyes.

* * *

Copenhagen international airport resembled a shopping mall as much as an airport. The first thing Jeanette did by was a one-way non-stop ticket to JFK. She had to get home. Next thing she did was rip out the insole of her other shoe. This one contained one blank check. She filled it out for a large amount and went to a moneychanger and got the handsome sum in American.

Next she bought a new outfit that consisted of tight black leather pants, a black tank top that ended just beneath her bust and a beige vest that was enormous. She glanced at her self in the mirror. Usually she would never have bought anything like this, but she figured she could get away with it this once. She bought suede boots that went over the pants, a cap that she pulled down over she face and a pair of enormous sunglasses. She bought a large purse and one of those pre-made bathroom bags at a very ornamental drug store.

Once she checked in and was pasted through security she bought a bottle of expensive liquor for Reed, he wasn't much of a drinker but when he did get duty free he treasured it with his life only offering it to near and dear people. She then bought a very pretty negligee for Sue and a rock polisher as a joke for Ben. She didn't get Johnny anything.

She sat in front of her gate and waited. It was going to be about another two hours before she was up in the air, and she wouldn't be happy until she was in the Baxter building. She looked around; there was no one around her. _What had happened in the elevator_?

She looked at her hands. It was beyond weird. She had thought it and it had come true. She realise it was a duplicate of Reed's machine that recreated the storm that gave them their 'Powers' that she had been trapped in. _But why would Doom want it? He didn't want to change back_. More importantly why did he want to see if it worked on Jeanette?

She looked at the coffee she had placed at her feet. _I wonder_… She put her hand out in front of her and concentrated on the coffee. Nothing happened. _What happened with the elevator had to be just a coincidence that was all_. Some how even she didn't believe that. She looked back at the coffee. _So, concentrating on the coffee cup its self didn't work, but what if_… She didn't concentrate so much on the thing but on the thing in her hand, and it lifted its self off the ground.

It startled her so much she screamed and the coffee cup fell to the ground and spilt everywhere. She looked around; there was no one anywhere near her to notice. She took a deep breath. She looked back at the now empty cup. And with a deep breath started again.

When the cup had levitated into her hand it shook desperately. She was breathing deeply trying to calm her self down. She put the cup down and took a deep breath. She would just have to keep it under control until she arrived to New York. _Where was the plane_?

There was a sickening screech of metal on tarmac as an airplane skidded up to the gate, its tail swinging behind it. Jeanette started through the glass windows staring in horror. _She hadn't done that had she_?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The doors of the elevator opened onto the lobby and Jeanette looked up.

She had got on the Elevator in the underground parking lot. She didn't know how much power Doom had acquired so she was just being safe. She looked up and saw Johnny standing at the door. _Oh no_…

He was wearing his old leather jacket, a red tee shirt and loose jeans; his hair was way shorter too. Not that it was ever really long per say. He had to be the best looking guy she knew. Why did it have to be him? She tried to get the doors to close but Johnny slid in. He looked at the doors almost surprised, shrugged and turned to see Jeanette. She pulled the hat down further over her face.

She was about to say hello when he beat her to it. "Well, hello beautiful." He couldn't have surprised her more if he had slapped her. He didn't recognize her!

She was a little taller, and was defiantly shapelier for lack of a better word. Her hair was down to the middle of her back apposed to her chin length bob that she had two years ago when they last saw each other.

"Hello," She said quietly. Johnny didn't notice the fact she had already pushed the pent house button, but just pushed it again anyway. He wasn't taking his eyes off her and it was annoying her and making her agitated at the same time.

"I don't think I have seen you in the building before because I am sure I would have remember such a gorgeous face." She raised an eyebrow. This was defiantly a little mushier then his usually pick up lines. She didn't look him in the face though. She wanted to see how far she could go with this.

"Well, you certainly have a way with words." She had to keep from scoffing _this is going swimmingly_.

"So I have been told." He rested his forearm above her head seeming to bear down on her. It bothered her the tingle that raced down her spine the second he got closer.

"What floor are you heading too?" _God he is so annoying_, she tried to tell her self but she would defiantly prefer for him to move away from her. His closeness was making her…what could she call it? Her breathing was shorter and she was practically sweating.

"Why don't we go to your floor and see what happens." His mouth fell open at this proposition. She sniggered in her head. He actually believed her. He was so self absorbed.

The doors opened Johnny was still staring at her so Jeanette made the first move. She walked out of the elevator.

"Hey wait a minute." Johnny was running up behind her. Reed came out of his office at the sound of Johnny's voice.

"Jeanette?" She smiled at her brother's surprised expression. He pulled her into a hug. Johnny was behind them dumb struck. "What are you doing here? You aren't due for another two weeks!"

"I know, Reed we have to talk." But her brother wasn't listening.

"Sue! Sue? Jeanette is here!"

"Reed!" He would have listened if she had a bullhorn.

"Jeanette?" Sues voice came wafting down from the upper level.

"Hi Sue, REED!"

"Ben? Jeanette is here!" Reed called through to the kitchen, Ben came lumbering out.

"Hi, Jenny." His nickname warmed her heart she had missed him.

"Hi Ben, Reed!" Reed was standing beside Sue he still hadn't heard him.

"Can you believe she is here?" Sue wasn't really listening to him.

"Reed!" Everyone else seemed to know she wanted to talk to him, but her brother didn't notice.

"Look at her she is so grown up, although I am not sure I agree with that outfit." That was it.

Reed was dragged across the room by an invisible hand until she had the back of his collar. He was so shocked he didn't say anything. "We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay so I am not sure if you would qualify this as racy, I don't think it is, but proceed with caution anyway. Enjoy.

Chapter Four

Johnny couldn't believe it was Jeanette. He would have never guessed. _I mean she was gorgeous and sexy_, some thing he never thought he would think of Jen. Her hair was way longer, which he liked. _And her figure, I mean wow_!

He slumped on his bed. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Reed's little sister again in two weeks and now he had to deal with her presence for an extra two. When he saw her in the elevator it was just another girl, but when he found out it was Jen something went off in him. Something changed and he couldn't quite place it. It bugged him…a lot!

_Get a grip she is just another chick, that all_. She had explained about how she was kidnapped and about Doom, and the weird other guy, the sidekick, and then about her powers.

"But her powers aren't physical like ours." Johnny had commented. Jeanette shot him a look. He knew he had done something. He was always treading on glass around her.

"I am right here you know." Reed had shot her a look and she hadn't continued.

They had discussed the possibilities of how she was different. She was with Reed having tests right now.

Whenever he was around her he always made a fool of himself, and they ended up having an argument it bugged him. She made him self-aware, which he really hated. If there was one thing about him he had to protect about himself it was his confidence. She made him feel like he was tight rope walking. She was always under his skin.

"WHAT!" Johnny raised his head when he heard Reed's voice. He got up and left his room. Sue was just down the hall coming out of her and Reed's bedroom. They both ran down stairs. They entered Reed's office and he and Jen were arguing.

"I can't believe you asked me!"

"I can't believe your answer!"

"You are the one who badgered me!" Johnny looked from one to the other.

"Reed, what is going on?" Reed looked at Sue.

"Jeanette isn't a virgin!"

"REED!" Jeanette screeched. Johnny snorted; Sue blushed and shot Reed a look.

"Reed, she is nineteen." Sue said trying to be reasonable. "Why did you ask anyway?" Jeanette looked at Reed then at Sue.

"He said it was part of understanding my psyche and getting to know why I got this power." Sue looked at Reed.

"You didn't ask me!" Reed was still glowering at his sister.

"I already knew you weren't."

"Okay over share!" Johnny said covering his hears. Sue turned on him.

"Did he ask you?" Johnny stared at his sister.

"Come on!"

"Who is this guy, that advantage taker?" Reed demanded of his sister.

"Advantage taker?" She raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"So I can see if he can stretch as far as I can."

* * *

Once everyone had calmed down a great deal they all went to their separate rooms. Johnny decided to go and see how Jen was, why he wasn't quite sure. He decided it was the gentlemanly thing to do…_yeah; it isn't as if I enjoy her company_. He forced a scoff.

He knocked on the door. It swung open.

"Yeah?" Jen turned and saw Johnny. "Oh."

"I have warmer welcomes you know." She shrugged and pointed at the CD player that was pumping out loud punk rock. It stopped. Johnny fell on her bed.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was cool.

"I have come to see if you have settled in." She scowled at him.

"I am fine, you can go." He looked around. There were posters of some French Canadian hockey player. On the ceiling was an enormous cartoon character balloon, deflated of course.

"Do you remember when I won that for you?"

Annoyed that he wasn't leaving she shrugged and slumped on her bed beside him. Being this close to him made her feel decisively nervous…why she didn't know.

"Yes, you have to pop 75 balloons."

"God it cost a fortune." They had been at a carnival with the then dating Sue and Reed. They had ditched Jeanette and Johnny to go on the lovers lagoon ride. She laughed at the memory.

"You really remember?" She looked at him.

"Yeah, I scored that night with this hot blonde."

"ERR!" She pushed him off the bed. Then was dragged out of the room by an invisible hand until he was in the hall. The door slammed in his face. He stood up.

"What?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jeanette was sitting having fruit salad for breakfast staring into space. Ben was on the other side of the table. He was having an enormous pile of toast and reading the paper.

She shouldn't still be mad at Johnny. It was unreasonable. He was only being himself. She didn't expect a guy like Johnny to change any time soon. _Maybe that's what's bothering you_. A small voice inside her thought, _but why on earth would I want Johnny to change? _

_Because you like him. _

The thought shocked her so much she dropped her fork. Ben looked over his paper at her.

"You okay?" She looked at him.

"Yeah, fine." He stared at her as if he was reading her very mind.

"Don't let Johnny get to you." Her eyes went the size of saucers. Then she got her self together.

"I wasn't thinking about Johnny." Ben rose what used to be an eyebrow. She stared back at him.

"Fine, have it your way." He went back to his paper. They both looked up when Reed ran into the kitchen.

"There was an accident in the subway. We gotta go now." Ben got up and Jeanette followed them into the living room/lab where Johnny and Sue were already in their suites waiting. Reed turned his head and saw Jeanette hot on his heels. He stopped dead and Jeanette walked into him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Jeanette looked at him as if it was obvious.

"I am coming with you."

"Oh no you are not!"

"Reed, we don't have time to argue." Sue said looking anxious.

"We are not becoming the Fantastic Five." Reed said.

"Good, I don't want to be the clinger on, but I can help." She stared at her brother.

"No Jeanette." Sue, Johnny, and Ben were already in the Elevator waiting for Reed.

"Reed," Ben called. He ran into the elevator. Jeanette was about to jump in when he stretched his arm and pushed her back way into the apartment.

"You stay here." He said firmly.

"See you later sweet pea." Johnny waved as the doors closed.

Jeanette's blood boiled. Like she was going to listen to him.

* * *

By the twelve floor Jeanette thought she was going to pass out. _Taking the stairs wasn't the best idea_. Then a thought hit her. _Maybe_…

She jumped the top stair of the next seven and thought of herself landing safely on the next landing. And she did.

She continued to do that until she had reached the lobby. The others were long gone by that time, so she had to get there on her own. She called a cab.

The driver gave her a funny look when she announced that she wanted to go to the nearest subway entrance to the crash. But he did when she offered him a large tip.

When she got out it was chaos. But then what was she expecting? She ran down the stairs pushing past all the people trying to get out. Once she reached the actual station she saw Sue, trying to contain a blaze with a force field. Ben was trying to pull what was left of the two trains apart. Reed was stretching to get people to the stairways safely. Johnny was the one who really caught her attention.

He was on fire and kept running in and out of the burning train getting people out and to safety. He was amazing. But her attention was drawn away from him when she heard a little girl scream.

She looked over and saw Reed trying to drag the little girl away from the wreck that was moments away from exploding. Reed was a few feet away when he saw Jeanette he looked furious. He managed to drag the screaming child closer to the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"It isn't important. What is wrong with the child?"

"I don't know she only speaks French." Jeanette knelt down and stared at the little girl. The little girl looked up at her and she could see right into the little girl's red-rimmed eyes.

It hit her like a bolt of lightning. "Her puppy,"

"What?" But it was too late Jeanette had ran toward the practically torn apart subway car. She looked around. "JEANETTE!" She could hear Reed shout but that girl wouldn't leave until she had her puppy.

There was smoke everywhere. Then suddenly Jeanette heard a small yelp. She crawled over a metal beam that had fallen over the small walk way. She saw the puppy cowering in a corner. She threw her hand out in front of her self and the puppy flew off the ground and into her arms. She ran from the cart as a small explosion happened where she had just been standing.

She gave the puppy to the crying girl and she ran out of the subway. She ran over to move some beams for Sue to access more of the flame.

Once the blaze was contained everyone turned to Jeanette.

"What the hell was that?" Reed shouted at her. Before she could yell back a response Ben beat her to it.

"Look, Reed, I don't want to tell you how to look after your sister but she seems to be able to take care of herself, with or without powers." Reed stared at Ben horror struck.

"I agree with Ben." Reed turned to Sue. Jeanette couldn't help but notice that Johnny didn't say anything.

"Fine, fine. I have been over ruled, looks like we are five instead of four, I will call a seamstress and a tailor we will need new suites." Sue turned and flashed Jeanette a huge smile. The girls hugged. Once Sue released Jeanette she looked at Ben.

Over his shoulder Jeanette saw Johnny scowl at her. He looked angry.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey I would like to thank everyone for the outpour pf reviews, thanks guys!

Chapter Six:

_What the hell is he thinking_? _Letting Jeanette on the team_? _I mean she could get hurt…or worse_. Johnny's stomach flip flopped at the thought. _Come on get a hold of your self, what do you care_?

Johnny opened his bedroom door changed out of his suit and in civilian clothes. "I am going out." The elevator door closed before anyone could respond.

* * *

Jeanette was lying on her bed listening to music when something caught her eye. It was gold. She walked over and bent down to pick it up.

It was that stupid chain Johnny always wore on his neck. It must have fallen off when she threw him out of her room. She sighed. She would have to return it. She got up and left her room.

She knew he got home a few hours ago. She walked down the hall and knocked on his bedroom door. It swung open but instead of Johnny it was a blonde who had to be about six feet tall. She pushed past Jeanette and walked down the stairs. She was followed shortly by what Jeanette could only assume was her identical twin. Johnny appeared in the door frame smiling. Jeanette was so stunned she could only stare at him for a few moments. Then anger started rising in her, why she didn't know why but she knew she was furious. She threw the chain in his face.

"You're insufferable!" She screamed before turning and storming back to her room. Johnny grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"What did I do?"

"The fact that you don't know only proves my point!" She was still yelling. Why she didn't know, this is what Johnny was like, but it really bugged her and she had had enough.

"You know what?" He was getting mad too.

"What?" She said her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"I think you are jealous." _What jealous of those girls? As if_, "Yeah, you're jealous of my life." She stared at him.

"You are so self absorbed." She wrenched her arm out of his grasp and stormed down the hall.

"No I am right you are jealous of my ability to have fun. You're problem is you are to up tight." He smiled smugly crossing his arms. A plate hanging on the wall shattered. She had to control her anger.

"You are so egotistical and self absorbed! You're nothing but a cad!" Johnny laughed.

"A Cad? What do you live in the 1800's?" That was it. A vase beside her flew out to hit Johnny; he threw himself against the wall. "You did that on purpose!"

"Oh my god he got his head out of his own ass long enough to make an observation." He scowled at her.

"You don't want to make me made." He was pointing his finger at her.

"Oh I think I do." He snarled and threw a fire ball at her. Jeanette threw herself on the floor. From there she put her hand in front of her and motioned and the carpet flew out from under Johnny's feet. He fell on his ass. Jeanette burst out laughing.

Another fire ball flew past her. She rolled over to avoid it but rolled of the balcony that was in front of the bedrooms. She held on to the ledge and pulled her self up jumping over the railing.

"Is that it?" A book self Johnny was standing beside fell down. Johnny jumped back just avoiding it.

"Hey!" Sue and Reed dashed up the stairs. Sue put a force field in front of Johnny's next fire ball. Reed stretched and wrapped his hand around Jeanette's eye.

"Let me go!" Jeanette yelled struggling against Reed.

"Yeah, She was about to get her ass handed to her." Johnny retorted.

"Johnny!" Sue's voice was ice cold. "You two were about to destroy the apartment."

Reed loosened his grip on Jeanette. She looked at the ground. "Sorry Sue." With a wave of her hand the book self righted itself and the books flew on to it again. The carpet fixed itself and the shattered plate floated into the garbage in the lab.

She turned to go to her room but Johnny darted around Sue and Reed until he managed to get in front of Jeanette. "Do you forfeit?"

"ERRR! You are such a jack ass."

"Bite me!"

"Get bent!" Johnny made a whimpering noise as his knees shot together. He collapsed onto his knees. It took Jeanette a while to realize what she did. "Oh not literally," With a sigh of relief Johnny collapsed on the ground.

"I can't believe you just did that!" He shouted his voice higher then usual. Stepping on his back Jeanette entered her room.

"Believe it." With that the door slammed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Jeanette scowled into her fruity cereal, still in her pajamas. _Stupid Johnny and his stupid ego…stupid_! Sue came into the kitchen; Jeanette didn't turn to look at her.

"Morning," Sue said cheerfully.

"Morning," Jeanette practically grunted, "You are far too cheery." Sue laughed.

'_You will be cheery once you realize that you and Johnny are perfect for each other_.' Jeanette spun around.

"Excuse me!" Sue looked up from the toast she was buttering.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." Jeanette raised her eyebrows.

"Yes you did. You said something about me and Johnny being perfect for each other." Sue looked at her.

"I did not." Jeanette continued to look at Sue. '_Did I say that out loud? I was pretty sure I didn't._' Jeanette's mouth fell open. She could hear Sue talking but her mouth wasn't moving.

"Quick think of something only you could possibly know." Jeanette demanded. Sue thought for a moment.

'_Hmm, well I could use my pin number, maybe that isn't a good idea, hey what about that birth mark on Reed's thigh_.'

"Okay firstly ewww! And secondly I wouldn't steal your pin." Sue stared at Jeanette for a moment.

"Do you know what this means? This means not only are you telekinetic but you also have telepathic abilities." Sue sounded much happier then Jeanette felt. She didn't want to read minds, that was a personal thing and she didn't want to intrude on that unintentionally.

'_Wow that is a short nighty,' _Jeanette didn't need to turn around.

"Morning Johnny,"

"Hello manhood killer." Jeanette laughed. '_Well at least I have the memories of Helga and Heidi to fall back on; I mean I can't believe they actually_…' Jeanette spun around to face Johnny who was wearing a smug smile on his face while pouring himself a cup of coffee. Trying her best to ignore his dead sexy appearance in sweat pants and tank top she yelled.

"That is disgusting and it has to be illegal in some states." Johnny looked up at her with a blank look.

"What?"

"What you did."

"Wait, what did he do? Johnny." Sue interrupted Jeanette's war path.

"Believe me Sue; you do not want to know." Jeanette stormed out of the kitchen. "I am going to find Reed; maybe he can help me stop this."

* * *

Jeanette was lying in bed with a pounding head ache. Well, migraine was more the word. She had taken some medication and was lying in a dark room. She had never experienced such blinding pain in her life. Now tears were pouring down her cheeks as she tried her best to handle the pain.

She had gotten the migraine by trying to control her mental abilities which proved harder then she thought. Shutting out other peoples thoughts was very hard. And what was worse if she was subconsciously curious it was even harder, now she was hearing everything Johnny thought which made her even madder that she was even interested.

Her brother said that instead of the standard human using ten percent of their brain Jeanette was now using one hundred percent and over time she may develop more mental ability's. Evidently the fact that she had more brain power didn't affect her I.Q. though.

Her bedroom door creaked open. When she rolled over she saw it was Johnny caring a tray. The last person she really felt like seeing was Johnny, especially since she could read his mind with the slightest slip of concentration. But what bothered her even more was the fact she didn't want him to see her like this. In pain, crying, weak. She quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"Hey, you," He was cheery but quiet which Jeanette was thankful for since anything from sound to light to movement made her head feel like her head was going to explode.

"Hey," Her voice was horse from not using it for the past three hours, when her confinement began.

"Sue sent me up with the med's,"

"That doesn't explain the tray." Jeanette gingerly rolled over to face Johnny who was now kneeling beside her bed.

"Well here take these first." Jeanette took the prescription med's Sue had ordered for her with a big glass of water. She handed Johnny back the glass of water. She didn't like being looked after but something in Johnny's eyes made her feel alright, was it concern? _You know you could always find out...NO! I can't, the reason I have this head ache is to stop that from happening…but…no, I just can't_! "Finished?" Jeanette nodded and wished she hadn't, an explosive pain ran through the left side of her head. She winced. Johnny's face was so full of worry and concern Jeanette couldn't help but love him for it.

"You don't need to do this you know." She said quietly, so glad that he did but didn't want him forced into it by Sue.

"Ah, I know, anyway, what is Sue gonna look after you? Na, she has wedding stuff to do. And if I am doing this I don't have to be asked about flowers or shoes or center pieces so really you are helping me." He smiled at her. She smiled back, for Johnny that was practically I want to help you.

"Thank you," She whispered. He was looking at her with an intense unreadable expression. He broke the mock staring contest first.

"Uh, here I brought you this." From the tray he had been carrying was a marvelous concoction.

"What is it?" She asked smiling.

"It is what I drink to get rid of hangovers. It is hot chocolate with marshmallows with real whipped cream, not the crap from the can, then there is chocolate sauce on the whipped cream and chocolate shavings on top of that. If that doesn't fix you nothing will." She couldn't help but let a huge smile creep on her face. "Anyway, Sue told me not to bother you, as if, so I gotta go. Hope you are feeling better." With that Johnny left.

Wondering if she had done something wrong Jeanette sat back and sipped the hot chocolate concoction. It was heavenly. He had seemed so rushed in leaving that if she didn't feel so dreadful she would have chased him.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: okay so not only do I not own Fantastic four but I don't own fall out boy or any of their music either, I just want to borrow it. Enjoy!

Chapter Eight

Johnny slammed his bedroom door shut and leaned against it. He slammed his head against it out of frustration, it didn't help. _What is going on? She is just another girl_. Some how Johnny couldn't make himself believe that. He had to distract himself. He picked up his cell and flipped through the numbers. When he found the right one he pressed talk.

"Yeah, hey, I was wondering if your beautiful self could join me for some dancing tonight. Great, I will see you at seven? Good, okay love, talk to you later." He hung up and smiled. Never failed, no matter how he treated them they always came when he called. It was brilliant.

He fell on his bed running his hand over his cropped hair. _Jeanette wouldn't do that, she would have to be treated well…what the hell are you thinking about that for_? He tried to shrug it off but whatever he thought about went back to Jeanette. _Damn it_!

He grabbed his MP3 player off his bed side table and started to listen. It was only five maybe just tuning out for a while would help his fixation with Jen.

* * *

Johnny yawned as he woke up. _Must have dropped off_. He stretched and sat up taking off his earphones. The instantaneous blast of Fall Out Boy hit him fully. It must be playing in the apartment sound system. He looked at the clock on the wall of his room.

_Damn it, it can't be quarter to seven_! He jumped up pulling off his tank top and sweats, practically throwing on his suit he then pulled on loose jeans, a long sleeved tee shirt and his lucky leather jacket. He grabbed his wallet and headed out of his room. _God, that Fall Out Boy is loud, that can't be good for Jeanette_. He turned at the sound of Jeanette's voice.

"I confess, I messed up  
dropping "I'm sorry" like you're still around  
And I know you dressed up  
hey kid you'll never live this down!" Jeanette came wandering out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. Johnny swallowed trying his best to control himself.

Her long black hair was wet and clinging to her neck as it fell from the loose bun that held it. _Damn she looks good_.

"Oh Hi Johnny," Johnny tore his eyes away from Jeanette's long legs and looked at her face. She was wearing a smile.

"Hi," His voice was unusually high. He cleared his throat. "Feeling better?"

Her smile grew, _Damn you're beautiful_. "Yeah much, I think it was your hangover cure." He tried to smile but only managed a half smirk.

"Yeah, well it will do that to you." _It will do that to you, what the hell am I on about_? Jeanette's smile was replaced by a very confused look.

"Are you okay, you look a little pale?" He looked at her. _Get a GRIP_!

"Fine, where are…um," _Who are the other people we lived with again_? Jeanette gave him a funny look.

"Sue and Reed are with their wedding planner and Ben is on a date with Alicia." Johnny continued to stare. Jeanette looked at the floor. _You're an idiot, you're an idiot, you're an idiot_!

"Ah," was all him managed to stutter.

"Well I am going to go finish getting ready," Johnny looked at Jeanette.

"Why? Where are you going?" _Oh so now he can speak_. Jeanette gave him a look. _You are on thin ice man_.

"A few of my friends are taking me out." The happy go lucky sound in her voice was gone. _CRAP CRAP CRAP….don't say it_!

"Are you sure that is a good idea? I mean a few hours ago you could barely sit up." That was it, the ice was broken, he was digging a hole and he just hit bedrock.

"I'll be fine." With one last cold glance she walked into her room and slammed the door.

_Crap_! Johnny hung his head and looked at his watch. _CRAP! It was five past seven_!

* * *

_Does this girl talk about anything other than herself_? _Maybe that was why you didn't call her back the first time. _Johnny sat bored to tears with this Melissa listening to her prattle on about one of her girlfriends copying her. _Why would anyone want to copy you_? They were in a booth in one of the most exclusive clubs in town. Johnny looked around for something to distract himself with.

His eye was caught on a group coming in. And there on the arm of the seeming leader was Jeanette. She was turning his way. Johnny threw himself under the table. Once he was under and well hidden he started to think where he was going to go from here. _Why are you hiding_?

"Johnny?" he looked over at his date's face that appeared under the table. "What are you doing?"

"SHH!" The group walked past their table, _Oh yeah dive under the table that was smart_. He slowly managed to pull himself back onto his seat. His date was giving him weird looks but he didn't care. He swiveled around to find Jeanette. There she was talking to some blonde guy. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Johnny was sitting on a bar stool shooting death stares at Jeanette's group. Melissa had left a while ago, but Johnny didn't notice until a half and hour later. _What is she trying to pull coming to a club? She was only seventeen, not even legal drinking age_! He had watched her drift between the group's table and the dance floor.

A while a go a little voice in his head asked why did he care? But he silenced the voice and told him self it was friendly concern. He knew that was a lie. It was jealousy. Johnny had never been jealous over a girl in his life because he could always get the girl. Now he wanted the only girl he couldn't have.

_You want Jeanette_? No, he didn't want her, he needed her, this was much deeper then an animal attraction. That thought shocked him so much he swiveled around as if checking no one had heard him think it. _You're losing it man_!

He glanced back over at Jeanette's table. Jeanette was coming back from the dance floor. She was wearing a jean skirt, leather halter top, black stiletto heels, with a black scarf around her neck once and then just hanging down her body. She looked so good it hurt. Her hair was up in an intricate do, with piece hanging down her neck, her old bangs that were growing out framed her face.

When she arrived at the table the blonde leader of the group pulled her into his lap. That was it, something in Johnny snapped, he couldn't take it anymore. Why he didn't know, maybe because that was the way he treated women and Jeanette deserved much better.

He got up and started storming over to their table. _What the hell are you doing man_? Jeanette looked up and saw him when he was about five feet away. Her face was happy to begin with then quickly changed to trepidation when she saw the look on his face.

"Johnny," Johnny instead of waiting from introduction's grabbed her arm and dragged her off the guys lap; under protest she was dragged from the club. This was not how he intended this to happen. Once they were out in the street Jeanette wrenched her arm from his grip.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed at him. He didn't blanch under her yells.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Excuse me?"

"You are seventeen and you are in a night club!" Now she looked really mad.

"I am nineteen Johnny, and if you paid any attention to me other then to mother me you would know that!" _huh, she was nineteen, when did that happen_?

"That is not the point; you aren't allowed to drink yet!"

"I wasn't! ERR! I don't have to justify myself to you!"

"Yeah well tell that to Reed!" She stared at him dumb struck.

"So what you're gonna snitch on me?" He stared down at her.

"Maybe,"

"Oh my god, I am going back inside," She turned. _No, this wasn't supposed to happen_.

"Wait!" She wasn't listening so Johnny took evasive action. He grabbed the end of her scarf so she swung around to face him again. He grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him until his chest was touching hers. Her eyes were huge. And that was when he kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jeanette was so shocked she couldn't think what was going on for a moment. Johnny was kissing her; Johnny who could have any girl in New York was kissing her. His lips were so soft and warm; _damn he is a good kisser_. Her hands were resting on his chest. Then it hit her, practically shattering her heart. What if that was it, Johnny could have any girl in New York and probably had, what if she was another mission. She pushed him off her. He stood staring dumbstruck at her.

"No Johnny," Was all she managed to say once she found her voice.

"Excuse me?" He really looked confused; she was probably the first girl not to be mesmerized by his kiss. _Although you were for a while_.

"I won't do this!"

"Do what?" _Oh crap what if he actually cared about her! No don't be ridiculous, this is Johnny._

"This, Johnny!" he continued to stare at her as if he couldn't comprehend what she was getting at. "I refuse to be just another challenge, another girl to conquer. Another number in your cell phone!" He looked hurt. "I am going home."

"Jeanette wait, it isn't like that!" She turned on her heel to face him once again. He had been right behind her.

"Oh yeah, well what is it?" She really wanted to burst into tears. She had had a crush on Johnny despite his ego since Reed introduced them. Now he kissed her and she wasn't sure if he meant it or not. She wouldn't risk the heart ache to find out. Johnny looked at his feet. "Thought so."

She flagged down a cab and got in. It had reached the intersection when a cold sensation flew threw her body. She spun around in her seat Johnny was still out side the club looking at the cab. "JOHNNY!"

An enormous eruption of electricity went of right behind him. He flew about six feet before falling to the ground. "NO!" Jeanette threw herself out of the cab and fell to the ground beside him.

"Johnny," He didn't respond. Jeanette looked around, no sign of Doom…yet. "Come on Johnny." His eyes fluttered open and her heart erupted with relief. Then his eyes widened alarmingly. "What?" He grabbed her arms and rolled over until he was on top of her.

Another bolt of electricity hit him in the back. "Jesus!" was all he managed.

"Johnny!" Jeanette slowly rolled him off of herself and bent down beside him. She got to her feet and helped him to his. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders she helped him to the cab which had remained where it was. She put Johnny in the back and ran around to the front, opened the driver's door, and dragged him out.

"Sorry," She jumped in and hit the gas pedal. "Johnny?" A moan resounded from the back of the car. "Do you have your cell?"

"Yes."

"I need it." He handed her his cell. _Right, left, left, crap brake_! As she screeched on the brake to avoid an elderly couple Jeanette felt Johnny's body fly against the front seats.

"OWW!"

"Sorry." She tried to dial but kept missing the buttons. "Crap!" She threw the phone in the back. "Dial Reed!" She swerved around a corner.

BOOM!

Putting on the brake and swerving to the right to miss the crater that erupted in front of the cab. BANG! That side kick guy who help give her these powers landed on the hood of the cab. Jeanette couldn't help but scream. The creep smiled. Then she got control of her self and smiled at him before he flew off the car and hit the building behind him about five times before falling to the ground in a heap.

Jeanette took off again.

"Hey Reed," Johnny's voice sounded from the back. "yeah I am in a car, look we are having trouble. No I dunno Doom I think….hey it isn't my fault! No! I am with Jeanette…hey she saved me!" This continued for a while. Then Johnny's face appeared between the two front seats.

"Okay Reed says go to seventh street bridge; from there he will meet us with Sue and Ben. It is closed so there will be no traffic."

"Okay." They sailed over a speed bump and Johnny hit the ceiling.

"Could you not do that?"

"What do you want me to slow down?" The car stopped and Johnny hit the dash board and Jeanette went threw the windshield.

Johnny looked over the steering wheel. "JEANETTE!" He clambered out of the car and ran over to her. She sat up when he reached her. "Are you okay!" She nodded. "Oh my god you're bleeding!"

She shook her head. "It is just minor. What happened?" Johnny shook his head and looked around.

A girl stepped out from a building on the right side of the street. Johnny stood up in front of Jeanette. "Johnny," Johnny ignored Jeanette.

The girl was walking toward them. "Well you are the famous Human Torch, little disappointing."

"Oh I hate to disappoint," She had made the car stop, Johnny knew it. He burst into flame.

"That's more like it!" She stretched her arms back making a sickening cracking sound and then took off. She was faster then anything Johnny had ever seen, she was barely a blur. Johnny jumped off the ground into flight. He couldn't see her.

"Johnny!" A hard hit came to the back of his head. He spun around but she was gone. "Johnny!" He turned to see Jeanette her hand was outstretched, Johnny turned to where she was pointing to see the blonde struggling against Jeanette's invisible grip. Johnny started to walk towards her. Before reaching her he was hit from the side by the most painful thing he had ever experienced. He hit a wall and slid down to the side walk before he realized what was covering him. It was snow. He got out of the pile. And realized a black guy was running at him. And before he knew what happened a snow ball hit him in the face. _Damn that hurts_.

Before the guy reached Johnny he flew away from him and landed against a fire hydrant. Jeanette ran over to Johnny. Johnny stared at her and extinguished himself. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," She smiled, "Watch what I can do." The girl was running toward them but she stopped dead in her tracts. Jeanette bit her lower lip; Johnny noticed she did that when she was concentrated.

The girl spun around and ran at the black guy. They started fighting each other. "Look, keep this up, I will go get Reed and the others, they are only a block away." Jeanette nodded slowly.

Johnny burst into flame and kicked off. He had to move fast, he had no idea how long he had. When the bridge came into view Johnny started to descend.

"Johnny!" He looked up and saw Sue running towards him with Reed and Ben right behind her.

"Where is Jeanette?" Reed demanded.

"We were ambushed, we have to go."

"You left her alone!"

"LOOK! If we argue that is only more time she is on her own, we have to go!" Johnny wasn't feeling like discussing this. There was a deafening boom. They turned and saw what looked like a geyser of snow erupt. "Oh no," Before anyone could stop him Johnny burst into flame again and jumped into the air, flying faster then he had since the missile was chasing him.

When he landed were they had been Jeanette was leaning against a brick wall. Their two attackers were unconscious at her feet. She gave him a weak smile. He ran over to her.

"Are you okay?"

"You kidding, nothing like a little fighting for your life to get you heart racing!" He smiled at her. The memories of their kiss rising in him far faster then he liked.

"Jeanette!" They turned and saw Reed and Sue running towards them. Soon Ben turned the corner looking winded.

"Hey you guys!" Jeanette said still panting.

"WOW! You catch on quick!" Sue said looking at the two unconscious people. Jeanette smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Ken Archer and Maria Louskey escaped police custody today and are presumed very dangerous. Originally captured by the newest member of the Fantastic Four, Jeanette Richards a week ago, they made their daring escape while being processed. Now in other news…."

Jeanette sat beside Johnny on the sofa staring dumb struck at the TV. The two acted as if nothing happened, but they both knew that wasn't true. "Well, that was a waste of my energy." Johnny looked at Jeanette.

"Hey forget about it, you got on the news." Jeanette changed the channel and saw a picture of herself on another news update.

"Oh god I hate that picture," Johnny sniggered.

Reed came into the living room holding a Tux. Jeanette and Johnny looked at him.

"Here is your Tux. Johnny." Johnny stared at him.

"Thank you, I hate not to have it with me at all times." He stood up and took the tux raising his eyebrows at Reed.

"This is the part that you go and get changed." Johnny continued to stare at Reed.

"Oh good, but for what prey tell?" Reed stared back at Johnny then at Jeanette, she shrugged.

"I have no idea what you are talking about either." Reed rolled his eyes.

"I told you both at breakfast the other day; the scientific community is having a get together in Jeanette's honor." Johnny's mouth fell open so did Jeanette's.

"You said it was a small get together of close friends Reed! Not a black tie affair!" Jeanette shouted.

"Well it was but the number of invitee's grew and now it is at the plaza." He smiled and handed Johnny the tux. He started to walk away.

"I have nothing to wear!" Shouted Jeanette down the hall.

"Find something, we leave at six." Jeanette sank back onto the coach.

"Well, that was interesting." Johnny hung his tux on the curtain rod. Jeanette looked at him.

"The most sophisticated thing I have here is what I wore to junior prom!"

"Come on, we are going shopping."

Jeanette and Johnny were standing in line at Bloomingdale's waiting to purchase the gown Jeanette had picked out. Johnny didn't see how it could be so fabulous, but he hadn't seen it on her.

"Next!" Johnny looked at the teller.

"Crap," Jeanette looked at him.

"What?"

"I am gonna meet you in the car." He turned to go but before he could escape…

"Johnny!" Jeanette looked at him raising her eyebrows. Johnny walked over to the teller with Jeanette like a lamb to the slaughter. "Well, if it isn't Johnny Storm. Last time I saw you you were getting dressed and announcing you love and devotion to me."

"Hi Bridget." Johnny didn't even look at Jeanette; he could only imagine the look on her face. Why did Jeanette make her feel so ashamed of his life style? No one made him feel like that. Except Jeanette.

Bridget continued to tell Jeanette about their escapade even though Jeanette did not sound interested. _If there is a god he would do the merciful thing and kill me now_!

'Thanks for shopping at Bloomingdale's, oh and Johnny I hope you get hit by a truck on your way out." Bridget smiled and waved.

The walk back to the car was one of the stoniest Johnny had ever experienced. Jeanette turned and stopped at the taxi line.

"What are you doing?" Johnny asked stupidly.

"I am taking a cab home."

"Oh come one Jen…"

"My name is Jeanette; I will see you at home!" She got in a cab and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"What happened at Bloomingdale's?" Sue was standing waiting for the doors of the elevator to open so she could bombard Johnny with questions the second he got home.

"Nothing," He shrugged off his sister accusing stare.

"Something happened."

"What did Jeanette tell you?" Johnny stormed into the kitchen.

"Nothing and that is exactly what is wrong! She came in looking like thunder and slammed her bedroom door, so what did you do?" Johnny turned to face his sister.

"I didn't do anything!" Johnny going to his room to get ready.

* * *

What the hell is taking the girls so long? Johnny looked at his watch for the millionth time. Reed was pacing and Ben had dropped off in his favourite chair that was custom made by laz-e-boy. Johnny let himself fall from the arm of the coach onto the actual seat of it.

"Sorry for taking so long," Sue voice came down from the stairs. Johnny sat up. His sister looked great. She had on a navy blue fish tail dress. Looked great. He turned to see Jeanette and was practically winded.

That dress looked quite amazing. _Amazing doesn't cover it_. Jeanette was wearing a baby doll style dress that was red with a thick black band right under her bust. It had a full skirt with no strapes or sleeves. She looked at him. He gave her a smile, she looked at the floor. _Another long night_.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay so it may seem like the story is dragging a bit but it is going somewhere I swear!

Chapter Eleven

Jeanette sat slumped in a coach on the edge of an enormous ballroom in the Plaza. It seemed that no one really cared about meeting her but rather wanted to talk science with Reed and wedding things with Sue.

Jeanette had hoped that there would be hot guys she could flirt with to make Johnny jealous. Ha, she would bet her entire trust fund that aside from Reed, Ben and Johnny there wasn't one male in the room who was under fifty.

_Anyway, Johnny didn't get jealous_. Why would he? Every girl he wanted caved the second he flashed that dashing smile in her direction. _Speak of the devil_! Johnny slid on the coach beside her.

"Is it me or are you about to go comatose as well?" She couldn't help but laugh. Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Ah a smile now!" She scowled at him. "Nope, I defiantly like the other one better." She looked out over the dance floor trying to distract herself.

_Just talk to him, forget logic, and go for it! No, I won't let my heart broken. _"Oh come on Jeanette say something!" She looked at him and then back at the dance floor. Johnny looked around them. He put his arm on the back of the coach over her shoulders and leaned closer, _did someone turn up the heat! _

"Look with Bridget at Bloomingdale's," She turned to face him, _good lord he's close_.

"Johnny, you don't need to explain."

"Oh wow, she talks now!" He said snickering. She gave him a look. "Look, last time I saw her,"

"Johnny, honestly you don't need to explain." _Please don't, I do not need to hear about what you did to that girl that you won't do to me, wow that was racy!_

"I want to." _Ah crap! The first time he wants to be sincere it is about another girl, why couldn't it be about the kiss_? "Last time I say her I was really really drunk and it was before I even meet you." Jeanette looked at him.

"Hmm, two years is an awful long time to remember a one night stand," Johnny smiled.

"Okay so that wasn't exactly the truth but it didn't mean anything."

"Ah, that helps a lot."

"Come on, let's go get a burger." He stood up.

"I am sorry but couldn't you guess, I am the guest of honour." He let out that laugh of his that was one Ha, and sounded more like he was just exhaling.

"Come on, I will be your knight in shining armour." She smiled taking the hand he offered her.

"Where is your horse?"

"Never on the first date." Jeanette laughed.

"So it's a date now?" She smiled at him and he smiled back, _god that was a fine smile_.

"I suppose it is."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for the outpouring of reviews, and all suggestions will be taken into consideration wink wink nudge nudge I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Oh by the way I am going away for a couple of days tomorrow so there might not be any updates for a while after today, but I haven't forgotten about the story! Enjoy!

Chapter Twelve

Jeanette was standing in the midst of wrapping paper and ribbons and name tags when Johnny came up behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who," She couldn't help but giggle.

"Hmm, Richard Nixon,"

"Huh, I didn't think Dick had such a sexy voice." He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"Huh, I didn't think you could get your fat head through the kitchen door."

"Oh you cut me deep." Johnny looked around the table. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Christmas wrapping," Johnny looked at her.

"Isn't it a little early for Christmas wrapping?" She looked at him as he sat down across from her.

"Johnny it is December fifteenth!"

"Still, anyway isn't this kinda obvious place?"

"If you woke up before eleven you would know Sue went to a wedding dress fitting and Reed and Ben are getting their tux's adjusted." Johnny furrowed his brow.

"They didn't invite me?" She smiled at him.

"If you weren't comatose a few moments ago you would have been invited." He smiled at her. "Oh no, you like you have had a thought."

"If we told everyone we were dating we could give them a joint gift." He leaned back.

"Aside from being one of the cheapest things I have ever heard you say, I don't think we should share the fact we are dating for a while." Johnny looked at her sitting up.

"Why not?" Jeanette wondered how she was going to put this.

"I don't think Reed would appreciate you dating his little sister." Johnny stared at her.

"What!"

"It isn't as if it is an unfounded belief ya know." Johnny stared as if he had no idea what she was talking about. "You aren't the most faithful guy in the world."

"Moi!" Jeanette walked over and sat on his lap.

"Good thing I don't care," She leaned over and kissed him.

* * *

"What is wrong with those two?" Sue looked at Reed. They were standing in the kitchen Sue and Reed were behind the counter in front of the stove while Jeanette and Johnny were chopping veggies for the stir fry.

"What so you mean?" Sue asked going back to the meat.

"Well look at them!" Sue looked over, they were laughing at something, and she looked at Reed.

"Their cute together aren't they," Reed looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Sue rolled her eyes; once again the amazing Reed Richards had missed something as plain as day.

"They are obviously together."

"WHAT!" Jeanette and Johnny looked up over the kitchen.

"Reed you okay?" Johnny asked.

"Oh he is fine, I just told him the knicks lost." That seemed to satisfy the two young people, and they went back to the chopping. "Damn it Reed be quiet."

"No! No I have to stop it!" He said voice considerably lower.

"Stop what?"

"Them; Jeanette can't date Johnny!" Sue looked at him putting her hand on her hip. Most people would take that as a warning but not Mr. Fantastic.

"Why not?"

"Because…" He seemed to catch on and trailed off.

"Are you saying my brother isn't dateable?" Reed seemed to be getting his wind back and puffed up again.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am!" Sue opened her mouth to argue with that, but couldn't. Johnny wasn't the exact person you would be happy to see bring your daughter home.

"That isn't the point, Jeanette is a big girl, and she can make her own choices." Reed opened her mouth to argue. "And if you interfere with them I will castrate you." That shut him up.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay okay, so you rguys really know what gets someone writing! Just one last chappie before I leave for my birthday extravaganza. Enjoy!

Chapter Thirteen

Johnny stood outside Jeanette's door and knocked on it. Reed and Sue were in the entertainment room watching some foreign film and Ben was with Alicia. The door opened and Jeanette's hand flew out and pulled Johnny into her room.

He had a note pushed under his door a few minutes ago telling him to come to her room.

The door closed and Jeanette threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. _I love YOU! _He put his arms around her. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"Hey,"

"Hey," He smiled at her. She kissed him again. _This is so intense…FANTASTIC_! _Damn she smells good_. As the kissing got more passionate Johnny slowly pushed them onto the bed. She pulled back and looked up at him.

"Well, you're a guy who knows what he wants." He smiled at her.

"How can I not when you are so enticing?" He went back to kissing her when there was a knock on the door.

Jeanette pushed him off her and he rolled off her bed onto the floor. The door opened.

"Can we talk?" _Damn, mental note kill Reed_!

"If we couldn't would it matter?" He laughed and the door closed again. Reed was still in the room. _Take the hint_!

"It is about your love life." Johnny went cold.

"Yes what about it?" The bed sagged; _Reed must be sitting on it_.

"A guy came up to me at the plaza and asked if he could go out with you." Johnny was getting angry. '_Johnny_,' Jeanette's voice appeared in his head '_your smoking_!' he looked down at his body and indeed black smoke was coming off his body. "Is something burning?"

"Just incense." _How is she able to stay so nonchalant_? '_Years of practice_,' _Get out of my head! 'Sorry, but it is hard to turn off!' _

"Anyway back to the guy, so do you want me to set you up?"

"Why didn't he ask me himself?"

"I dunno, maybe he's shy."

"Sounds like a coward to me."

"Is that a no?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well I will leave you to it then." He got up and walked out shutting the door behind him. Jeanette's face appeared over the edge of the bed.

"Hey you,"

"Hey yourself."

She leaned over and kissed him. "I think you should go." He looked at her.

"Things were just getting interesting though." She laughed.

"Yeah but if my brother comes back you will find yourself in a lot of pain very suddenly."

"Point taken."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello all, I am back and am going to be updating a lot more often now, so enjoy!

Chapter Fourteen

"I hate sneaking around!" Johnny said irritated as they dodged into Jeanette's room.

"Okay then you tell my brother we are dating then." Johnny stared at her.

"But then secrecy is very enticing." Jeanette's smiled at his response.

It had been three glorious weeks of nothing but each other, which was harder then either of them had anticipated considering they lived together. Sue was always borrowing Jeanette for wedding stuff and Johnny…well Reed kept wanting to talk to him about nothing or at least that was what Johnny told Jeanette.

Jeanette wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck. "You are worth keeping a million secrets for." He wrapped his arms around the low of her back.

"Why thank you so are you." She smiled as he kissed her. Kissing Johnny was like a walk in heaven, _he should really get an award or something_. Jeanette was suddenly very aware of the fact that Johnny had masterfully pushed them onto the bed and was trying to unbutton her shirt.

She grabbed his hand and entwined it with her own. His hand found it's way back to her blouse. She pulled back and looked at him. He raised his eyebrows and inclined his head to her. She shook her head he furrowed his brow.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

He rolled off her and lay beside her turning his head to face her. "Why?"

"Because,"

"Because why?"

She sat up. How could she tell him she was worried if she slept with him he would leave her? That wasn't something you wanted to tell a guy you were falling for.

"What if someone caught us?"

"Like who?"

"Reed isn't a big knocker."

"Lock the door."

"Then he would break it down." Johnny scoffed. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"We need to get out of here." Jeanette wasn't sure she agreed.

* * *

"I have had a thought!" Johnny wrapped his arms around her while she was washing dishes, the others were out so there was no fear of being caught although Jeanette had a distinct feeling Sue knew what was going on, but Sue wasn't the one she was worried about.

"Oh, god, what now?" She smiled at him in a teasing way.

"We should go to Aspen." She looked at him dumb founded, she was not expecting that. "Sue and Reed are going to Palm Springs to visit Grandma and Ben is going to be touring around elementary school's denouncing bullying, so it would be perfect."

"I think Ben would notice us gone."

"I thought of that, you could say you were going to visit your Dad and I could say I was going on a dirt biking trip."

"Johnny, it is January."

"So, like Ben knows the proper dirt biking months. Anyway he already thinks I am insane."

"Sometimes I agree." He smiled at her.

"Come on, say yes." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Jeanette stared out the window as the forest flew past the window. Johnny was behind the wheel of the Porsche as he drove them into Aspen to his cabin.

When they arrived at the cabin Johnny let them in. And after four hours of boredom, Jeanette looked up from the coach at Johnny. She hadn't thought he had taken her suggestion of taking it slow so seriously.

"There has to be something to do." He looked at her with a bored expression. A mischievous smile grew on Johnny's face.

"There is some tequila, wanna play 'I never'?" She smiled back at him.

"Hell yes!"

* * *

Jeanette woke up slowly, a smell of Axe body spray mixed with…cinnamon? She slowly opened her eyes to see she was resting her head on Johnny's stomach. She sat up a little.

They were lying on the bear skin rug in front of the fireplace. Johnny only had on his boxers. Jeanette looked down at her self, wearing only her bra, undies, and one left sock. She vaguely remembered something about playing strip poker after about sixteen shots. She was fairly sure they hadn't had sex, and even if they had it wouldn't have counted as their first time together. Drunken sex was no more then a bad judgment.

She stretched and looked at the clock on the wall. It read seven in the morning; Jeanette couldn't help but moan…far too early with a hang over. She looked at the lazy boy, she reached for the silk camisole and pulled it over herself then grabbed for the quilt.

She lay back down with her head on Johnny's stomach and pulled the blanket over her self and Johnny's legs and soon fell back to sleep.

* * *

Johnny slowly regained consciousness. He was staring at the cabin's ceiling. He looked down and saw Jeanette asleep with a blanket over herself. Her put his hands behind his head and lay back.

It was unbelievable the feelings he had when he was around her. She was fun but not boisterous. Passionate but not slutty. It was amazing he actually found himself imagining their life together, never kissing another woman for the rest of their lives didn't bother him in the least. Jeanette moved slightly. He looked down at her. He was fast falling in love.

She looked at him. "Morning,"

"Morning," He smiled stroking her cheek. "How you feeling?"

"My head feels like it was smashed against a brick wall, aside from that peachy. You?"

"Pretty much the same," She smiled. He pulled her up so she was beside him with her head on his shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes wrapping her arms around him.

"You smell good." Johnny couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you." They both stilled as they heard a twig break outside the cabin. Jeanette looked up at Johnny worry in her eyes. '_We have to get out of here…it's them_.' Johnny didn't need to be told that 'them' meant Doom's minions.

'_Come on_.' Johnny got up and pulled Jeanette up with him. He ran threw the small cabin into the kitchen and out the back door. Being normally 210 degree's the cold blast of mountain air didn't bother him but Jeanette shivered wearing only a small silk camisole. '_Come here_,' He picked her up putting on arm around her shoulders and one under her knee's, he made himself warm up a little more careful not to scold her. She stopped shivering.

'_Thanks_,'

'_Thank me after we loose these guys_,' communicating threw your mind defiantly had its perks. Johnny took off into the woods. He stopped and let Jeanette down. He burst into flames and shot a ball at the cabin.

"Johnny! What the hell are you doing!" Jeanette screamed. Johnny looked at her.

"Stopping them from following us!" She stared at him.

"Johnny we are in a forest…with wood…now that will happen!" She pointed at the burning building. The flames went from the roof to a tree, then to another, then to another, and so on until they were nearly engulfed in flames.

"Shit!" Johnny grabbed Jeanette's hand and tore off into the woods. Soon he realized they were completely lost.

* * *

_We are completely lost_. Jeanette didn't have to read Johnny's to know that, it was written all over his face. Suddenly a horrible feeling came over her. Something was coming at them, Johnny more specifically. It was speeding up.

"Johnny!" She shoved him out the way as something pinched her hip. She looked at him. The impact of her self had pushed Johnny to the ground; she was on top of him. She looked at her side.

What looked like a tranquilizer dart was still in her hip. "Shit." Everything went dark


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Okay I am really sorry I haven't been updating lately but I am doing my best…. I will try and make this one really long.

Chapter Sixteen

When Jeanette woke up she was on a cold steel floor…it was moving…a lot. She looked around and soon realised she was in a confined space…like a helicopter. There were the two people she had caught near the Seventh Street Bridge. They were smiling at her.

She looked around and saw Johnny in what could only be described as a cooler with a glass front door. He was banging on it making what looked like a hell of a lot of noise but he may has well have been meditating, it was sound proof.

Jeanette went to get up but her legs were paralysed. She dragged her self over to the glass and put her hands on it. Johnny knelt down to be closer to her. He was saying something. She glanced at the two of the people.

"Uh, uh, uh!" The girl chimed and they both put on sunglasses. Jeanette continued to stare.

"I took me forever to realise that your telepathic abilities on humans can only work if it is started with eye contact…no eye contact no control." Jeanette turned and saw the masked face of Doom looking at her. She turned back to Johnny.

"What are you going to do with us?"

"I don't know actually." He stood up and walked by her coming to a halt beside his minions. "Almost any death you can avoid by mind control…so I thought it would have to be something else. Now I figured you could only control solid things so I had to think of gases and liquids. And then I came up with this a little grizzly but sufficient."

She looked at him panic taking hold of her. She looked back at Johnny; he was looking from her to Doom confused.

"Help her Boys." The black guy and the seeming side kick came over and grabbed one of her arms each, dragging her into the middle of the small floor. Johnny was going crazy. Jeanette could resist because of the paralysis still in her legs. When they let go she realised she was in what looked like a small box drawn on the floor… no one else was in it. "Good Bye!" Doom waved as the ground fell away from her.

Some how Jeanette was able to grab a rod running through one of the parts of the collapsible floor. When she looked down she realised they were over New York, and very high up. She looked at Johnny who was kneeling in his cooler staring at her with his mouth open…seemingly stunned. Their eyes locked and as Jeanette's eyes filled with tears she thought

"I love you," Before she let go. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Johnny was staring at where Jeanette had just been sitting. "No," it was no more than a whisper. She loved him; he loved her…he wasn't about to let her die, not like this.

"NO!" He burst into flames, more intense then ever before. He didn't care if he went to super nova, without Jeanette why try?

Doom was talking to his lackeys when Johnny realized, he was hot…really hot, and even for him he was starting to burn. Then he was going down, slowly but defiantly down.

The helicopter was melting underneath him. Doom turned just so see Johnny disappear thought the whole in the ground.

Johnny pitied the person who was hit but the molten metal but first in his mind was Jeanette. She was far beneath him, her hair billowing around her. He flew towards her. He through out his hand to grab hers. She was unconscious.

Then he realised if he touched her he would burn her possibly kill her. He extinguished his flames and hit her in midair.

They hurtled thought the air due to the collision. Johnny did his best to hold on to her but he knew if they continued to fall they would both die, it was a miracle that he was still conscious.

Then he made a decision.

He let go of Jeanette and burst into flame. He flew upwards until he saw the building. He started to hurtle towards Jeanette and just before he hit her he extinguished himself. The force of his body made them both fly past other buildings until they were falling to the roof Johnny had seen. It had a pool on the roof, it was a long shot but it was their only hope.

Johnny spun in the air so that Jeanette was on top of him. Then it hit him. That water was going to be like hitting concrete if nothing broke the surface before they hit. He threw his hand out behind him.

There was a sickening crunch as his arm broke when he hit the surface of the water. He was winded and in excruciating pain as the blood swirled in the water but he was alive, and so was Jeanette to the best of his knowledge.

He broke the surface, holding Jeanette under the bust with his left arm, as his right arm was under the water limp by his side.

The bone had pierced the skin and Johnny was losing a lot of blood, he waded to the edge of the pool. Once Jeanette was on the poolside he collapsed beside her falling into darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: PLEASE IGNORE THIS CHAPTER AND GO STRAIGHT TO CHAPTER NINETEEN FOR THE CONCLUSION OF A _LITTLE SISTERS PAIN_!**

A/N: Okay I had a serious lapse in judgment when I wrote the previous chapter eighteen so I am writing it again. No House cross over, just Fantastic four, okay? I am sorry it was like four in the morning when I wrote it and I had had one too many espressos so I hope everyone forgives me.

Chapter Eighteen

Johnny let his head fall backwards to lean on the back of the chair. It had been two days. His arm was set in an annoying cast that always got in his way. Jeanette was still unconscious.

He looked over at her. She was so still. Johnny had never been more scared in his life. He wanted her to wake up. He needed her to wake up.

* * *

Jeanette slowly opened her eyes as the bright light poured in on them. She sighed; it was like waking up from a long sleep. Then everything started to flood back. She sat up panting. She had been falling…

She looked around taking everything in all too quickly. She was in a hospital room. Then she saw him. Johnny, he was spread out in a chair with his head right back, he had his mouth open and was fast asleep.

"Johnny?" His head snapped up.

"Oww!" He rubbed his neck and then glanced at Jeanette who was sitting up. He took a double take and glanced back at her. "Your awake!" He practically flung himself out of the chair to her bedside. She laughed quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"A little soar, but aside that fine." He smiled at her. "How are you what happened?" She said noticing the cast alarmed.

"Oh nothing just broke it."

"BROKE IT! HOW?"

"When I hit the water." Her eyes widened as he continued to smile at her. "Look I should probably explain…"

And with that he set about explaining everything. A week later Jeanette was released from the hospital. She went home with Johnny, Reed and Sue. Sue and Reed's wedding went beautifully. Alicia and Ben were happy and that was wonderful to see.

Jeanette and Johnny were happy together, they relied on each other and were a good match. Doom was still out there but with Jeanette helping them Johnny knew they would get him eventually.

A/N: Okay so that is my Fantastic Four story I hope every one liked it!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Okay I have realised that the final chapter in this story sucks. I don't think it is fair for all the readers and reviewers to cut it short because I got bored. So I apologize and here is the actual final chapter enjoy:

Chapter Nineteen: _Chapter Eighteen rewritten_

Jeanette ran her hand through her hair and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was tired and bored. She had been looking at hair dos for the past two hours with Sue and they were all quickly starting to look the same.

"Uh Sue?" Sue looked up from the magazine slightly surprised.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if we stop?"

"I suppose, I mean we have been at it for a while, we can take a five minute break and then continue." That said Sue got up and left the study before Jeanette could say she wanted to quite for the night.

Jeanette got up and went out into the living room. She could see Johnny had fallen asleep on the desk Reed had let him use to write on. Jeanette shook her head and went and sat on the desk beside him.

It reminded of her when she woke up in the hospital to see Johnny asleep in an armchair with his head back and mouth open fast asleep with his arm in a cast and sling. After waking him up, Johnny had told Jeanette how he had broken their fall and saved her and him.

Soon the two were bombarded with Reed, Sue and Ben. They had all been very worried but it turned out Johnny had never left Jeanette's bedside for the whole forty-eight hours she was unconscious.

Johnny had lied about having to get another arm x-ray so he could drive Jeanette home. They had made a decision and followed through. Once they got home they told everyone about their relationship and over all they had taken it well.

That was a year ago. Reed and Sue had finally gotten married after many delays and Sue was eight months pregnant with a healthy baby boy they were planning on calling Cameron. Ben and Alicia had moved into the other penthouse suite in the Baxter building and after a lot of thought Johnny and Jeanette had moved into their own apartment in the building across the road from the Baxter building.

"Johnny," Jeanette said quietly. Johnny didn't stir, "Johnny!" Johnny sat up with a start and looked around obviously groggy.

"What? What!" He demanded looking around until his eyes fell on Jeanette. Jeanette carefully took the invitation from Johnny's face. "Oh it is you beautiful."

Jeanette smiled and looked at the invitation, the smile soon faded. "I thought you were finishing these, have you done any?" She asked looking at Johnny.

"Oh come on baby, it is a lot of writing I mean come on, 'Jonathan Mitchell Storm' is a lot of letters."

"Firstly, 'Jeanette Catherine Marie Reed' is nine letters longer, and I had to handwrite every one, all that 'you are cordially invited to…' yah da yah da yah da stuff."

"Did you actually put that?" Johnny said picking up and invitation.

"NO!" said Jeanette snatching the card back from Johnny. "I have an idea."

She slid into Johnny's lap. "I don't like the sound of that."

Jeanette snickered, "If you can tell me exactly what these say I will 'forget' about your tux fitting tomorrow and we can do what ever you want."

"What ever I want?"

"What ever you want."

Johnny smiled, "Easy as pie,"

"Go for it then,"

"I will," Johnny thought for a moment before starting, " 'You are cordially invited to Jonathan Mitchell Storm and Jeanette Catherine Marie Reeds wedding on November the 19th. It is black tie…. so dress swanky like and bring a kick ass gift." He smiled at Jeanette who shook her head.

"Close enough," She kissed Johnny.

"Jeanette?" Jeanette pulled back from Johnny and couldn't help but moan at the sound of Sue's voice. "Time to get back to work."

"Save me," Johnny winked.

He wrapped an arm around Jeanette's shoulder and the other under her knees. "Sorry nope, we are going home."

Sue smirked. "Fine but I am coming over tomorrow morning to get this don with once and for all." Jeannette smiled and her soon to be sister-in-law as Johnny carried her out of the penthouse and to their home.


End file.
